YXL Airlines
by BlakeBellabadass
Summary: Blake is suspicious of Yang when she catches wind that Yang might be planning to fly at some point in the future. Suffice it to say... She ain't that keen. Rated T for small suggestive themes and a teeny bit of language.


_YXL Airlines_

Yang had been sleeping when Blake walked through the door, so she had about 5 seconds to clear all the books she didn't want Blake to see once the door slammed shut. Luckily, Yang was fast. "What were you reading?" asked Blake as she laid her head in Yang's lap. "Oh... Stuff." Blake scanned the titles while she kicked off her heels. All plane-related. "Yang, you know I hate flying." she sighed. "You've never been flying with ME. I'll help keep your mind off of things." Yang smiled. Blake sighed sarcastically. "We're not going to have sex on the plane." she said to Yang's dismay. Her smile faltered. "We're not? I was just gonna bring some ribbon but sex was swimming around in there." Blake laughed. "Shut up! I'm going to bed. It's nearly midnight." "I THOUGHT CATS WERE NOCTURNAL!" Yang called after her. Blake snickered, but she knew her girlfriend was up to something.

Blake nodded to herself as Yang snored softly. She had 2 cups of coffee to ensure that Yang fell asleep before her. Blake had never tasted coffee before. "Never again." she thought as the foul liquid slid down her throat like poison. Blake allowed herself roughly 10 minutes for her eyes to fully adjust to the dark. These were the upsides of being half-cat. She could see better in the dark, her hearing was better and she could move quicker than humans. She crept out of the room, leaving the door open so she could get back into bed before Yang could open her eyes. One exception to the speed rule was Ruby. Ruby Rose is the only human Blake knows who could beat her in a footrace. Although, how she leaves rose petals everywhere is anyone's guess. She loved Yang but it was a force of habit that Blake didn't trust her completely. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust her, it's just that she was brought up to protest against humans.

'Maybe,' she thought. 'Yang, Ruby and Ruby can be exceptions. After all, they didn't care that I was a Faunus, and...' It was at this point Blake realised she was just standing there. She started to turn over papers and check book covers. While she did this, she continued to think. 'I mean Yang invited me to come and live with her and Ruby. And that oh-so-transparent lie that they had one bedroom and Ruby slept in the spare room. Not that I'm complaining. Yang IS a lot of fun. And the sex is amazing. Yang really can use her fingers like a goddess and... Wait.' She had overturned 2 books. One was entitled '_Pieces Of A Plane: What They Are, Where To Get Them And How They Work._' and a rather chunky book called '_An Idiot's Guide To Crafting A Jet (F-22 edition)._' Everything hit Blake all at once. She blinked. "Shit." She said out loud. She went back to bed.

Yang sat up in bed and stretched her arms. She thumped back down then rolled onto her right. And stared at the space which usually contained a girl with jet-black hair. Not today, though. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her desk. '13:25 PM' it read. Yang got out of bed and walked into the front room. There was a note on the newly cleaned coffee table. "BLAKE?!" Yang shouted. "Ruby?" She said a bit quieter. She picked up the note.

'_Gone shopping with Ruby. Cats might be nocturnal but we sure as hell don't fucking __FLY__. - Blake'_

It was then that Yang noticed the desk. More specifically, the books laid out on it. '_Pieces Of A Plane: What They Are, Where To Get Them And How They Work._'; '_An Idiot's Guide To Crafting A Jet (F-22 edition)._'; '_How To Fly: A Simple Guide To Piloting._' She blinked. "Shit." She said out loud. "She's the wrong bloody idea again." Yang picked up her scroll and texted Blake. '_For God's sake, Blake (hey! I am killing it with the puns :p) you've got the wrong idea. I told you about this, but you never listen. Junior needs a plane and I was building one for him. We're not going flying. And we're out of steak._' Yang sent the text and went about her day. Sunday was her lazy day. She didn't get too many of those. She made her breakfast and a cup of Joe, then switched on the Xbox and immersed herself in Halo. Monday, Blake had the day off, Ruby got Tuesday and because Weiss lived on the other side of town, no one really knows what she did. Some of their classmates had a theory that she was just like everyone else, playing videogames all day. She just acted all high and mighty to cover it up. Yang lost track of time.

Yang paused her game when she heard the door open, jumped up and let the verbal floodgates open. "Blake, it's not what you think. As I have said countless times, Junior needs a plane and..." She stopped when Blake's palm appeared in front of her face. "3 things. 1.) Ruby, I need to speak with Yang privately." At this, Ruby looked a bit put out. "I'm 15. Y'all are 17. The hell kind of a difference does 2 years age gap make?" She stormed off. Blake continued when Ruby's door slammed shut. "2.) They were out of your favourite steak so I had to get that other one. 3.) We're really not flying?" Yang shook her head. Blake stuck her hand out. "Come with me." she said. "Where are we going?" asked Yang, hoping Blake would say what she wanted to hear. Blake plastered a cocky smile on her face. "To your bedroom so I can apologise by going up and down. My hands will be going UP your body and DOWN your pants." Yang let go of Blake's hand and knocked on Ruby's door. "The Xbox is paused." She said, poking her head round. "Log me out and you can play on it. I'm gonna go have super fun Human/Faunus sex with Blake." And with that she ran out of the room and pounced on the cat-girl lying on her bed.

-END-

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I'll admit it's not exactly **_**The Hunger Games**_** but I'd say it was a pretty decent read. I like longer fan fictions but this one was more of a practice dummy, just playing around and seeing what I could come up with and the result was this. I put these on paper first THEN type them up, and reading back I can safely say that this is a lot better than the paper version. Y'all need to comment your thoughts. Yes, you need to do that.**


End file.
